1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having at least one keyed sheet storage unit, an image processing method, an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, a computer readable program, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with e-governance initiatives, a demand for printing a diversity of certificates and local government documents on demand in current printing systems is growing. Some convenience stores are currently providing printing services in one of service quality improvement efforts.
To recognize authenticity of printed matter or master copy of documents, the use of seal impression or watermark to a special sheet of paper is expected in public service.
Radio Frequency Identification system (RFID) is going to be in widespread use as a device that reads and writes information in a non-contact fashion. For example, tiny chips having dimensions of 0.4 mm by 0.4 mm have been developed as such a device. It is contemplated that such a device is mounted on printed matter to manage identification (ID) and prevent counterfeit. It is also contemplated that a sheet having such a tiny RFID chip as a special sheet is printed as one of a diversity of certificates, local government documents, slips, etc.
Known printers and known multi-function apparatuses can print watermarked sheets, RFID attached sheets, and seal impressed sheets using a sheet cassette feeder.
An idea of printing special sheets cannot be implemented without introducing a mechanism that manages the special sheets to prevent forgery.
For example, if a multi-function apparatus is installed in a convenience store, ordinary customers gain an easy access to a sheet cassette feeder, and the above-mentioned application is difficult to implement.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-121795 discloses an apparatus having a keyed sheet cassette feeder.
In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-121795, units in need of protection are merely provided with a key device. The disclosed technique is intended for use in a compact laser beam printer (LBP) having a capacity of a single tray only, typically provided with a sheet cassette feeder having a key device of a minimum cost.
A multi-function apparatus having a plurality of paper cassette feeders with some of the feeders keyed must be uniquely controlled. No techniques performing such control have been proposed.